toi et moi contre le monde entier
by Louise Malone
Summary: Draco et Ginny sont amoureux. Mais leur entourage et leur famille ne va pas réagir trés joyeusement...
1. flagrant délit

_**Une très courte fic, sur la difficulté de faire accepter son couple, quand rien ne vous prédestine l'un à l'autre, bien au contraire!!!**_

-

-

-

-

-

Ils dormaient depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils furent réveillés par des coups à la porte.

Draco se réveilla, désorienté,et s'assit dans son lit.

Il regarda Ginny, qui était aussi hagarde que lui.

Ils se regardèrent, mais n'eurent pas l'occasion de se dire quoi que se soit: les coups redoublèrent, et une voix, celle de Rogue ,retentit:

« M. Malfoy, ouvrez nous! Il y a un problème, nous avons besoin de vous, je vous rappelle que vous êtes préfet ! »

« J'arrive! » cria Draco, tout en enfilant en toute hâte son pantalon.

Ginny se cacha sous les couvertures.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil: il était prêt de 20H00, ils avaient raté le repas, on devait les chercher…

Ils s'étaient endormis après avoir fait l'amour, c'était inévitable que ça finisse par arriver…

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, et jusqu'à présent ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète.

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre,torse nu , et se retrouva face à une délégation plus importante que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

En effet, dans le couloir se trouvaient le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Fred, George et Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

Il déglutit péniblement et tenta d'avoir l'air détaché.

« Je me suis endormi, j'étais un peu fatigué, j'ai raté le repas je crois et… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre, Hermione lui coupa la parole. Elle était pale et avait visiblement pleuré.

« Ginny a disparu. Luna l'a vue vers 14H00 et depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Nous l'avons cherchée partout, elle est introuvable… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Nous organisons des battues, vous allez prendre la tête des volontaires de Serpentard » continua Rogue.

Draco pâlit et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Elle ne peut pas être bien loin, je suis sur qu'elle va parfaitement bien… »

Ils lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux

« Si vous savez quelque chose, M. Malfoy, vous devez nous le dire »

Dit le professeur McGonagall.

Il était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Ginny à coté de lui.

Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle était seulement vêtue de sa chemise à lui, déboutonnée, qu'elle maintenait fermée contre elle. La chemise lui était bien trop grande, mais on voyait le quasi-totalité de ses jambes et il était évident qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Draco ,lui, portait toujours seulement son pantalon.

Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était évident.

Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, attendant l'orage.

Comme rien ne venait il releva la tête.

Toutes les personnes présentes les dévisageaient, bouche ouverte, totalement sous le choc.

Ginny prit la parole, rougissante.

« je suis désolée de vous avoir donné du souci, on s'est endormi, je vais bien, on va descendre dîner.. »

Neville Londubat fut le premier à réagir.

Il saisit Luna d'une main et Hermione de l'autre et les entraîna dans le couloir, après avoir grommelé un vague « à toute à l'heure » en direction de Ginny.

Ron sembla se dégeler d'un coup et se rua vers Draco. Fred et George le retinrent juste à temps.

Il se mit à hurler:

« GINNY! C'est pas vrai! C'est pas possible! Tu peux pas être avec lui ?! Il t'a obligée ? Il te fait du chantage ou quoi ? »

Draco resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Ginny, et celle-ci hurla à son tour en direction de son frère:

« ça suffit Ron! Ça ne te regarde pas avec qui je couche! Je fais ce que je veux! J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre! On est ensemble oui! Et on est heureux de l'être! Alors fiche moi la paix!!! »

George s'adressa à sa sœur:

« tu es vraiment consentante,Gin? »

« oui! » s'exclama celle-ci, légèrement plus calme.

« alors tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux » ajouta sobrement Fred.

Et les jumeaux entraînèrent Ron vers les escaliers.

Draco et Ginny restèrent seuls face à Rogue et McGonagall.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny fut plus rapide:

« Professeur, vous nous répétez sans cesse que la rivalité entre Griffondors et Serpentards est ridicule, vous prônez le rapprochement entre maisons. Draco et moi donnons l'exemple. Nous avons dépassé nos querelles et nous nous aimons! »

Minerva McGonagall réprima un rire:

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à des rapprochements aussi poussés, Melle Weasley… »

Ginny rougit et Draco ricana, gêné.

Rogue prit la parole, l'air assez furieux.

« Habillez-vous, et descendez au réfectoire. Après le repas nous vous conduirons dans le bureau du directeur Dumbeldore, pour quelques explications… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Les fameuses explications dans le prochain chapitre!!!**_


	2. explications

Ginny et Draco se tenaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, main dans la main. Draco avait l'air gêné, mais Ginny paraissait furieuse.

Le directeur les regarda d'un air bienveillant.

Ginny attaqua tout de suite:

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à coucher ensemble dans cet établissement! «

« vous êtes ici parce que vous avez été surpris, voilà la nuance Melle Weasley. Sinon, vous êtes en effet libres de vous aimer. A condition de ne pas rater tous les repas. "

« nous allons être punis? » demanda Draco.

« oui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est une école ici, pas un hôtel… »

Les deux jeunes gens attendirent impatiemment pendant que Dumbeldore réfléchissait.

Enfin il reprit la parole:

« Vous êtes privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain. »

« c'est tout? » s'exclamèrent Ginny et Draco en même temps.

« oui c'est tout. Je pense que devoir gérer la réaction de vos parents ne sera déjà pas une mince affaire… »

« vous allez les prévenir? »

« moi non, M. Malfoy, mais je pense que Ronald Weasley a déjà fait partir un hibou pour mettre ses parents au courant. Sans doute serait-il bon que vous ayez l'obligeance d'en informer vos propres parents, avant qu'ils ne le sachent par la rumeur publique… »

« en effet » murmura Draco.

Ils sortirent main dans la main.

« je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents » dit immédiatement Draco, d'une voix assurée.

« moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'ils n'aient que la version de Ron… » lui répondit sa petite amie.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, la rumeur s'était déjà propagée dans l'établissement, et ils furent gênés par les regards ébahis et les conversations dans leurs dos.

Alors Draco serra la main de Ginny et lui dit, en l'entraînant vers le milieu du grand hall:

« je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, et toi? »

« moi non plus, j'assume parfaitement! »

Ils se plantèrent en plein milieu du hall, là ou tout le monde pouvait les voir, et s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes durant.

Au début ce fut un silence total.

Puis des murmures s'élevèrent.

Un premier applaudissement timide se fit entendre, bientôt rejoins par d'autres, et ,finalement, tous les élèves présents dans le hall et les escaliers les applaudirent.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent leur baiser ils étaient souriants.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco, impatients de continuer là ou ils en étaient restés.


End file.
